Surfing school
by tappiokkaa
Summary: Je regardais les vagues s’écrasaient les une sur les autres, je savais à ce moment précis que j’avais ma chance de gagner la compétition la plus importante du monde dans le domaine du surf , celle du Pipeline
1. Chapter 1

**_Surfing School _**

Je regardais les vagues s'écrasaient les une sur les autres, je savais à ce moment précis que j'avais ma chance de gagner la compétition la plus importante du monde dans le domaine du surf , celle du Pipeline. Il y avait aussi des photographes , des sponsors et des journalistes et des caméraman pour la retransmission pour toute les tv du monde entier.

J'allais rejoindre ma mère pour la prévenir que je m'éloignais des gens pour me concentrais ce qu'elle accepta.

Ma mère, Renée Dywer , était elle aussi une icône du monde du surf dans sa jeunesse. Elle était quintuple championne du monde. C'est dans ce milieu qu'elle rencontra mon père, Charlie Swan . Dés que leurs regards se sont croisés, ils ont su qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.2 mois après, mon père demanda ma mère en mariage ; ce qu'elle accepta tout de suite . 4 mois après, ma mère lui annonça qu'un heureux évènement viendrait s'incruster dans leurs vies . 9 mois plus tard , j'étais née . Isabella Swan . C'est ainsi que mes parents m'appelèrent , mais je préfère que l'on m' appelle Bella . J'ai 16 ans et je suis originaire de Phoenix .Je suis pâle de peau , de long cheveux brun bouclés naturellement , des yeux chocolats , et je fais pas plus de 1m68 . Depuis que j'ai 3 ans , j'adore l'eau et c'est ainsi que je me suis initiée au surf . J'ai

aussi une deuxième passion , celle de la musique . J'ai commencé a 5 ans a joué du piano et de la guitare . J'ai seulement un ami , Jacob , son père et le mien sont amis depuis qu'ils sont petits . Je n'avais que lui vu que je n'allais pas a l'école et suivais des cours par correspondance .C'est quand les haut parleurs commencèrent à faire des essais pour voir

s'ils fonctionnaient , que je revenais à la réalité . Dix minutes après , les hauts parleurs s'enclenchèrent :

« _Mesdames , Mesdemoiselles , Messieurs , Bienvenue au championnat de surf du Pipeline , je tiens tout d'abord à féliciter les surfeurs et surfeuses qui sont parvenus jusqu'ici . Dans quelques minutes , la catégorie dame_

_commencera. Voici les noms de cette catégorie : Kélia Honoï qui est de la localité ,_

_ Lisa Greenfield de Grande-Bretagne , Flora Mikeli d'Italie , Estelle Flammarion du Kenya , et enfin Isabella Swan des USA_ ».Chacune a leurs tours , elles commencèrent a surfer puis a rider. Elles obtienrent chacune leurs tours de bon résultats . Puis vint mon tour , j'étais stressée . Ma mère me fit signe de la rejoindre :

_« Bella , fais attention a toi stp , j'ai un mauvais pressentiment . »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas , il va rien m'arriver promis ._ »

_« D'accord _»

_ « A tantôt_»

_« Tantôt_»

Avant , je vérifié mon matériel , planche : Ok , Tenue : Ok , et enfin je vérifiais l'attache qui relie la planche à mon pied : Ok .

Le départ donné , je m'élançais vers la mer et commençait à nager . Arriver en haut , je prenais mon temps pour prendre la bonne vague comme on dit . 2 min plus tard , une nouvelle série de vague s'annonçaient . Je commençais a nager puis me levais pour commencer a rider . J'entendis des bruits vers la plage , je regardais un moment pour voir ce que me disait certaine personne et cet la que je vis . Une deuxième vague s'abattit sur celle où je ridais . Je perdais le contrôle de tout . Je tombais , j'essayais de remonter a la surface mais je n'y arrivais puis je cognais ma tête contre quelque chose de dur et ce fut le trou noir .


	2. Chapter 2

_**6 mois plus tard **_

J'avais mal partout dans le corps , j'avais l'impression qu'un immeuble était tombé sur ma tête. Petit à petit , j'essayais d'ouvrir mais n'y arrivais pas , mais avec détermination et force , j'y parvins . Je me trouvais dans une chambre de couleur jaune paille , il y avait 2 petites fenêtres , un frigo , .Après l'inspection de la chambre , je sentis quelque chose remuait au bout du lit . Je regardais la personne et je reconnus tout de suite que c'était ma mère .Elle avait maigris mais de pas beaucoup . Enfin , elle tourna la tête vers moi , cligna plusieurs fois les yeux pour vérifier si elle ne rêver pas . L'instant d'après , j'étais dans ses bras et elle pleura pendant un bon moment .

« _Oh ma chérie , je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois réveillée _»

Lisant mon incompréhension sur mon visage , elle m'expliqua :

«_Tu es restée dans le coma pendant 6 mois à cause de ton accident de surf au Pipeline _»

« _Mais comment ??_ »

« _Tu ne t'en souviens plus ?? _»

Je fis non de la tête .

« _C'était à ton tour de surfer , tu as commencé a nagé jusque en haut , ensuite tu as attendu de prendre la bonne vague et à ce moment – la une nouvelle série arriva . Tu as commencé a nagé puis a ridé mais tu as regardé un petit moment vers la plage quand tu as entendu l'agitation . Toute le monde a paniqué , quand on a vu qu'une deuxième vague s'abattit sur celle où tu surfais . Tu as plongé mais tu n'étais pas remonté à la surface donc les secouristes sont partis en jet -ski pour te retrouvé . 10 min plus tard , ils t'on retrouvé inconsciente et tu saignais fortement de la tête . Pendant ce temps , le responsable de la compétition a appelle l'ambulance et te voila ici présente à l'hôpital._ »

Pourquoi ne me rappellais – je de rien ??

_« Où est papa ?_ _lui demandais – je _»

« _Bella , il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose _»

« _M__'avouer quoi ?? _»

« _Ton père et moi , nous nous sommes disputés et …_»

« _Et quoi ? _»

« _Nous sommes séparés _»

« _Ne t'inquiète pas , je suis sure que ce n'est qu'une dispute passagère _»

« _Non Bella , ce n'est pas une dispute passagère , nous sommes séparés définitivement _»

« _Pourquoi m'écriais –je _»

« _Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on ne s'entendait plus comme avant_ _ , nous n'étions plus complice comme avant _»

« _Où est – il en ce moment ?_ »

« _Il est parti vivre à Forks _»

« _Je veux le rejoindre _»

« _Il n'en est pas question ! _»

_« Qu'importe ! Je veux le rejoindre et je trouverai un moyen pour le retrouver ! _»

_« D'accord , tu iras a Forks , mais avant je vais chercher le médecin pour le prévenir que tu es réveillée _»

_« Merci _»

_« De rien ,je veux ton bonheur avant tout _»

Un ¼ h plus tard , un médecin arriva avec ma mère .

« _Bonjour Bella , je suis le Dr Compta , c'est moi qui t'es auscultée en personne quand tu es arrivée à l'hôpital _»

Le Dr mesurait environ 1m70 , il avait des cheveux châtains et un regard qui quand on le regardait on pouvait lui faire confiance .

« _euh Bonjour _»

« _Comment te sens – tu ? _»

_« __J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi une éternité et j'ai mal la tête __» _

_« C'est normal , tu es resté dans le coma pendant 6 mois et tu as eu un léger traumatisme crânien . Avec les médicaments que je vais te prescrire , tu ne sentiras plus rien _»

_« Euh Dr , je peux vous poser une question ?? _»

_« Oui , bien sur , quelle est cette question ? _»

_« Quand est ce que je pourrais rentré chez moi ? _»

« _Si tout va bien , d'ici 3 jours , tu pourras partir _»

« _Merci _»

_« De rien , je reviendrais plus tard pour vérifiais si tout est Ok , A plus tard _»

_« Au revoir _»

Il quitta la pièce quelques minutes aprèsavoir vérifier si tout est normal .

« _Maman ? _»

_« Oui ? _»

_« J'aimerais appeler seule papa pour le prévenir que je suis sortie du coma et mon désire de vivre avec lui stp _»

_« D'accord _» Elle quitta la pièce , aussitôt cet échange fini .

Je composais le numéro de mon père .

_J'espère qu'il n'a pas changé de numéro pensais- je _

_« Allo ?_» _répondit mon interlocuteur _

_« Papa , c'est Bella _»

_« Bella , mais depuis quand tu es réveillée ? _»

_« Depuis ce matin _»

_« C'est merveilleux ma chérie _»

_« Papa ?? _»

_« Oui ?? _»

_« J'ai appris pour toi et maman _»

_« ah …_»

_« Et … j'ai décidé d'aller vivre avec toi , enfin si tu veux bien _»

« _Bien sur , mais ta mère , elle a dit quoi ? _»

« _Elle a fait une crise au début mais je lui ai répondu qu'importe sa décision , je trouverai un moyen pour aller a Forks _ , _comme conclusion , elle a accepté _»

« _D'accord , je serai ravi . Tu sors quand de l'hôpital pour que je puisse m'organisé ? _»

_« Dans 3 jours si tout est normal _»

_« A dans 3 jours alors , Bsx , Je t'aime _»

_« Je t'aime aussi , a plus tard _»

J'étais heureuse , depuis toute petite , j'étais complice avec mon père et malheureusement pour ma mère , nous avions le même caractère : ''Têtu ''. C'est en me rappelant certains moment avec mon père , que je m'endormis .


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain , je me réveillée dans les environs de 10 h 00 . Ma mère et moi avions convenus qu'elle me déposerais à l'aéroport d'Honolulu . Comme hier matin , une infirmière entra et me donna mes médicaments pour mes maux de tête . Quelques minutes après , le Dr Compta arriva .

« _Bonjour Bella , Comment te sens – tu ??_ »

« _Bien mieux qu'hier !_ » rétorquai-je

« _Ok , je vérifie tes pulsations et puis je te laisse_ tranquille »

« _Dr ?_ » demandais –je pendant qu'il vérifiais mes pulsations _« Est - ce que je peux sortir pour aller dans le jardin svp ? Ma mère m'a dit qu'il était magnifique avec toutes ces fleurs colorées_ _» _

_« Bien sur , une infirmière t'accompagnera »_

_« Merci »_

_« A plus tard » _

Dés que j'eus fini de prendre mes médicaments , une infirmière arriva avec une chaise roulante . Elle était grande , de courts cheveux blonds avec des perles colorées dedans , son visage était un légèrement rond , et ses yeux était verrons , un bleu et un marron .

_« Bonjour , je suis Camille » _

_« Salut, moi c'est Bella » _

_« Tu es prête ? » _

_« Oui , on peut y aller » _

Elle me présenta la chaise et je m'y assis . Une fois dans le jardin , je restais bouche bée . Il était magnifique , ses pares –terres étaient recouverts d'iris de toutes les couleurs .Cela donnait un ensemble harmonieux et de havre et de paix .Il y avait aussi des orchidées , des pensées , des lys et de l'hibiscus .Cela dégageait une odeur agréable et de bien être . Mais ce qui m'a plu surtout , c'était la fontaine , elle avait une forme spectaculaire .Elle ressemblait à une femme où dans son dos , il y avait de 2 grandes ailes blanche . Je demandais à Camille si je pouvais marcher , elle accepta .Au début , elle m'aida à marcher le temps que je retrouve le contrôle de mes jambes .Une fois chose faite , on se promena et on s'assit prés de la fontaine .

_« Elle est magnifique n'est ce pas ? »_ me dit Camille

_« Oui , elle est sublime » _

_« Bella , est ce que je peux te poser une question si c'est pas indiscret ? » _

_« Bien sur » _

_« Est-ce que tu compte reprendre le surf ?? » _

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à cette question la. Evidemment, j'en ai parler avec ma mère , mais on a pas approfondit le sujet .

_« Je crois que je vais arrêter le surf pour de bon_ » lui répondis –je

_« Je crois plutôt que tu devrais continuer , tu as beaucoup de potentiel que peu de surfeur l'on ! crois – moi en mon expérience » _

_« Tu as fait du surf ? » compulsai-je _

_« Oui , j'en ai fait encore mais plus dans la catégorie que j'étais avant . Peut –être que si je te dis mon entier tu comprendras_ » me dit-elle dans un sourire

_« Camille est mon deuxième prénom , mon vrai prénom , c'est Keala Camille Kennelly »_(Dans la vrai vie , Keala n'a pas de deuxième prénom , c'est juste pour que ça corresponde à l'histoire =] )

Une seule phrase me vient a l'esprit , la maintenant : OH MON DIEU . Keala , depuis toute petite , elle était mon modèle .

_« Bella , ca va ? » _

_« Oui , c'est juste que tu m'as prise au dépourvue » _

_« Ca fait toujours cet effet – la quand je dis mon nom complet , cependant Bella , tu dois continuer le surf , ca se voit tout de suite que tu adore ce que tu fais quand tu surf , tu as l'impression de te sentir libre , seule dans ta bulle , n'est ce pas ? » _

_« Oui , mais je ne suis pas sure , j'ai peur que ce qui m'est arrivé recommence et ainsi de suite » _

_« Je t'aiderai si tu veux , mais pour l'instant prend ton temps pour regagner confiance en toi » _

_« Merci et euh … est ce que je pourrai avoir un autographe stp ? »_ Lui demandais –je timidement

_« Avec plaisir»_ me dit-elle dans un nouveau sourire .

Après notre discussion , elle me ramena dans ma chambre et me fit un autographe et me donna par la même occasion son numéro de téléphone si jamais j'ai besoin de soutien ou pour parler . Le Dr passa en soirée , et vérifia mon dossier .

_« Bella ?? ta mère m'a dit que tu allais vivre chez ton père , plus précisément à Forks , C'est exact ? »_

_« Oui » _

_« Je connais un collègue qui habite la – bas , si tu as problème , va le voir stp , c'est le Dr Cullen , D'accord ? »_

_« Promis » _

_« A une chose , est ce que je pourrais avoir un autographe pour mes 2 filles stp ? » _

_« Avec joie »_

Une fois les autographes signaient , je m'endormis jusqu'au petit matin . A 11h00, le Dr vérifia une dernière fois mon pouls et ma tension .Après cela , ile me souhaita une bonne continuation . Camille ou plutôt Keala passa me dire au revoir avant que je ne reparte . Je lui promis que si je recommençais le surf , je lui téléphonerais . Dans l'après – midi , ma mère signa les papiers de l'hôpital pour mon autorisation de sortie .Pendant le trajet pour aller a l'aéroport , elle me donna mon passeport et mon ticket d'avion qu'elle avait été cherché pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital . Elle me signala qu'elle avait prévenue mon père que mon avion décollait à 15h00 et qu'il atterrirait vers 18h00 à Seattle et qu'elle repartait pour Phoenix dans 2 jours et aussi qu'elle renverrais le reste de mes affaires quand elle rentrerait . Une fois dans l'aéroport , je serrais ma mère dans mes bras et lui promit que je viendrai lui rendre visite puis avant qu'elle ne parte, elle me donna en cadeau un nouvel I-pod . J'attendais depuis 10 minutes quand les haut-parleurs s'enclenchèrent : _« Les voyageurs pour_ _l'embarcation de Seattle sont priés de rejoindre le couloir n°6 »_ Je pris mes affaire et me dirigeais vers le couloir n° 6, je déposais mes affaires sur le tapis roulant et me dirigeais vers le contrôleur . Une fois chose faite , je me dirigeais vers l'hôtesse où elle me montra mon siège . Durant le voyage , tout le monde me regardaient bizarrement . J'appelais l'hôtesse et lui demander pourquoi tout le monde me dévisageaient . C'est dans un sourire colgate qu'elle me répondit :

_« Je crois qu'ils vous ont reconnus » _

_« Ah …» _

Quelques minutes plus tard, un petite fille arriva avec un carnet et un stylo ,par politesse je lui demandais ce qu'elle voulait :

_« Et bien , euh … est ce que je pourrais avoir un autographe svp ? » _

_« Bien sur . Comment t – appelles –tu ? » _

_« Maija » _

Après lui avoir donner son autographe , je m'endormis et me réveillais au moment où l'avion se poser . Je pris mes valises et cherchais mon père parmi la foule . Puis, je le vis , il était accompagné d'un couple d'une beauté surprenante . L'homme mesurait environ dans les 1m80 , cheveux blond vénitien , yeux bleus , on aurai dit un mannequin tout comme sa femme, elle était plus petite que lui ,environ 1m65, ses cheveux étaient de couleur caramel , et des yeux verts émeraudes , j'ai jamais vue des yeux aussi beaux . Je me dirigeais vers mon père et le pris dans mes bras , ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu .

_« Tu m'as manqué ma chérie » _

_« toi aussi » _

_« Bella , je te présente Carlisle et Esmée Cullen , ce sont nos voisins ,Carlisle est médecin et Esmée décoratrice d'intérieur » _

_« Bonjour »_ leurs dis – je timidement

_« Bonjour »_ me répondirent – ils dans un sourire

_« Alors , c'est vous que je dois voir si j'ai un problème »_

_« De quoi parles – tu Bella ?_ »demanda mon père

_« Le Dr Compta m'a dit que si j'avais un souci de santé , je devrais allé voir le Dr Cullen » _

_« Ah , je comprends mieux maintenant . Bon , c'est pas tout mais on nous attends »_ me répondit mon père en se frottant les mains .

_« Quoi ? qui nous attends ? » _

_« Les Cullen nous ont invité pour te souhaité la bienvenue »_ m'informa -t-il

_« Merci , c'est gentil , mais il ne fallait pas »_ dis - je en regardant Carlisle et Esmée

_« tut tut tut , tu n'as rien à dire , ça nous fait plaisir et en même temps tu rencontreras mes enfants »_ me dit gentiment Esmée dans un sourire .

Après cette échange , nous nous dirigions vers une mercedes S600 Guard noir . Les hommes étaient à l'avant avec Carlisle au volant , et les femmes étaient à l'arrière . Tandis que les hommes parlaient d'organiser un voyage prochainement , Esmée et moi apprenions à nous connaître . Elle m'expliqua que ses enfant s'appelaient Alice , Jasper , Emmet , Rosalie et Edward et qu'elle avait recueillit Rosalie et Jasper qui étaient les enfants d'un ami de Carlisle qui est mort il y 13 ans . Elle m'appris aussi qu'Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper avaient 18 ans et Alice et Edward avait 17 ans et que Rosalie et Emmet étaient en couple et par la même occasion Alice et Jasper aussi .Enfin nous arrivions chez les Cullen . Leur maison étaient magnifique , elle était très grande et ils avaient un très grand garage . A côté de la leur , se trouvait la maison de mon père , elle était belle et ressemblait a peu près à celle des Cullen . Les hommes prirent mes valises et allèrent les déposer chez mon père . Une fois revenus , nous nous dirigions vers la porte d'entrée .Avant qu'on entre , je posais une questions à Esmée :

_« Euh … , Esmée ?? » _

_« Oui ? »_

_« Est-ce qu'ils savent qui je suis ? » _

_« Oui »_

_« Ah …» _

_« Ne t'inquiète pas , tout va bien se passer »_ me promit-elle

Quand on entra , on alla directement rejoindre les enfants Cullen qui étaient dehors . Ils étaient tous la . Assis autour d'une table entrain d'admirer le coucher du soleil . Une des filles nous remarqua et se leva , aussitôt les autres suivirent le mouvement . Ils étaient tous d'une beauté surprenante . La fille qui nous remarqua ressembla à un lutin vu sa taille , ses cheveux étaient noirs , court et partaient dans tous les sens , ses yeux étaient de la même couleur qu'Esmée . La deuxième ressemblait à un mannequin . Elle avait de long cheveux blonds , ses yeux étaient de couleur azur . Le premier garçon était d'une carrure imposante , de court cheveux noir et avait les même yeux que Carlisle . Le deuxième était un peu plus petit que le premier , avais des yeux couleurs azur et avait une coupe de surfeur de couleur blond . Et le dernier , on aurait un dieu vivant , comment un tel être puisse exister . IL avait la même taille que le deuxième , avait des cheveux cuivrés , des yeux émeraudes intenses . je n'ai jamais vu rien d'aussi beau de toute ma vie . La fille qui nous remarqua s'avança vers nous .

_«Salut , moi c'est Alice , je suis sûre que l'on va devenir de meilleure amie . »_

_« Bella » _

La deuxième fille avança et se présenta :

_« Salut,moi c'est Rosalie » _

« Enchantée »

Puis un des 3garçonss'avance et se présenta à son tour :

_« Salut , moi c'est Emmett , le blond qui est derrière moi c'est Jasper et l'autre c'est Eddy » _

_« Je m'appelle Edward pas Eddy_ » répondit – il à son frère alors que l'autre rigolait .

_« Bonjour Bella »_ me dirent en même temps Jasper et Edward

_« Bon les enfants , trêve de bavardage , on passe a table »_ les informa Carlisle

_« On mange quoi ?_ » demanda Jasper une fois tous à table

_« Du poisson »_ répondit leur père

Alerte rouge , danger publique ! . J'ai horreur du poisson , je trouve absolument dégueulasse

_« Bella , ca va ? »_ s'inquiéta Alice

_« En fait , je n'aime pas le poisson , je trouve cela répugnant »_ lui répondis – je

_« ne t'inquiète pas , Charlie m'a prévenue ,à la place, je t'ai préparer un steak »_ me dit Esmée de sa voix maternelle

_« Merci » _

Une fois servi , tout le monde commença à manger et à parler .

_«Bella , est ce que tu veux bien nous parler de toi stp_ » me demanda Rosalie

_« Bien sur , je m'appelle Isabella , mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella , je viens de Phoenix , je me suis initiée au surf à l'âge de 3 ans , et cela fait maintenant 13 ans que je fais du surf . J'ai une deuxième passion , c'est la musique . Je joue du piano et de la guitare .Et je n'ai qu'un seul ami , je suis des cours par correspondance et c'est tout . »_ lui dis –je

_«Edward joue aussi tu piano »_ m'informa Jasper

_« Tu joues du piano depuis quel âge ? »_ questionnais - je à l'interpellé

_«Depuis 14 ans »_ réfuta - t-il en me regardant . Mon dieu , sa voix était un merveilleux ténor . Ressaissis toi Bella !!

_comptes-tu reprendre le surf ? »_ me demanda Emmett

_«Emmett ! »_ l'engueula Esmée

_« Quoi ? »_ répondit l'interpellé

_«C'est pas grave Esmée , et pour répondre à ta question , non pas tout de suite , en premier ,je dois essayer de reprendre confiance en moi »_ lui répondis – je en le regardant

_« Bella ? » _

_« Alice » _

_« Est-ce que tu aimes le shopping ? » _

_« Non , j'ai horreur de ça » _

_« Quoi ? » hurlèrent Rosalie et Alice _

_« Et pourquoi vous crier ? »_

_« Co … Comment n... ne pp peux – tu pas aimer le shopping ? »_ bégaya Alice

C'est à ce moment que les trois garçons partirent dans un fou rire

_«Bravo Bella , tu es la seule à avoir réussi à faire bégayer Alice , toute mes félicitaions »_ me rétorqua Emmett en rigolant .

_«taisez -vous bande d'idiot_ » leur siffla le lutin entre ses dents

_«Bella , veux -tu bien répondre à ma question stp »_ sonda Alice

_«Disons que , depuis je suis toute petite , j'ai horreur de ça , disons que je préfère le surf comparer à cette torture_ » lui exprimais-je

_« T'inquiète pas , Rose et moi allons nous en occuper , je peux compter sur toi Rose _? » se reprit Alice

_« A coup sur » _

_«Bella , est ce que tu as allé au lycée de forks ? »_ m'interrogea Jasper

«Je sais pas , je dois en discuter avec mon père , pour l'instant je suis en vacance , donc j'ai le temps de réfléchir _»_

«ok » rétorqua -t-il

Le repas était délicieux .Une fois fini ,Charlie et moi quittâmes les Cullen vers 22h00 et promis à Alice et Rosalie que je reviendrais demain . Je ne savais toujours pas à quoi ressemblait l'intérieur de la maison de Charlie . une fois rentré ,il me fit le tour du propriétaire et me montra où étais ma chambre . Il déposa mes affaires , dans celle –ci et m'expliqua qu'il m'avait acheté un lit king size et qu'il était déjà installé .

_« Pour la déco de ta chambre , si tu veux on demandera a Esmée . Qu'en penses – tu ? »_ me proposa – t-il

_« C'est une excellente idée » _

« _A demain , ma chérie _»

« A demain papa »

Une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte , j'allais faire ma toilette , mis mon pyjama et alla directement dans mon lit . Une fois dedans , je repensais à cette journée , elle était magnifique . Mais mon préféré fut la rencontre avec les Cullen , surtout avec Edward même s'il n'a pas beaucoup parlé . C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormis dans les bras de Morphée .


	4. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour tout le monde , je cherche quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider pour l'histoire car j'ai l'impression d'écrire n'importe quoi !

Bref , si quelqu'un veut bien m'aider laissez moi un review .

A plus Tappiokkaa


End file.
